


please don't take my sunshine away

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, why did i write this hahahhahhahahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings aren't supposed to be so sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please don't take my sunshine away

There are flowers everywhere. An assortment of her favorites are hung on the windows to the wooden benches, petals falling freely, the only aspect that makes it anything like the wedding that it should have been.

Just looking at them makes Gerome feel allergic, but it's exactly what she would have wanted and _everything_ must be absolutely perfect.

The whole hall is silent without Cynthia to bring them alive. Owain is quietly keeping to himself, biting his lip and trying hard not to cry. Gerome wouldn't have blamed him if he did; he was the one who witnessed the attack firsthand, and the one who heard her last words. Owain refused to disclose what they were, but Gerome didn't blame him at all for that either.

( _"I guess... That in the end, you were right, huh? That I'd sacrifice myself for the name of justice," she said, with a sheepish smile on her face and blood seeping through Owain's fingers, "At least... That's what I did in the end..."_ )

The ever-so animated crybaby Inigo cries freely, which Gerome admires because he's strong enough to let himself do so. Lucina's eyes are also filled with tears; he remembers how Lucina and Cynthia would spend so much time together when they were younger because Cynthia's late father was completely devoted to the late king. Cynthia had taken on the risen to help Lucina's cause, and her admiration for Lucina mimicked her father's devotion as well.

He approaches Cynthia's coffin, and it kills him even more inside to see that her usual glow has vanished. Her ivory skin is completely dead now, her skin blending with her white dress that contrasts against everyone's black ( _she has always stood out in the brightest way_ ). She looks peacefully at rest, and Gerome hopes that wherever she is, she's still the warm ray of sunshine that she has always been. Brady can't choke back his sobs, especially when he's reciting the marriage speech, and how Gerome can't touch or kiss his bride after he says "I do."

Severa looks away with guilt when he looks at her, and he can still recall the words that she said the other day. "Isn't it kind of creepy to be marrying a dead girl?! You'll find someone else and move on!"

He knows that she doesn't really mean to be so rude, and that she definitely regretted it because she and Cynthia were friends no matter how much they insisted they weren't, but Cynthia's the only girl he'd ever loved; she always tried hard to make him feel included and comfortable, curing him of his vertigo, lifting the ban he'd placed on his heart for loving after loss. His parents' death was hard enough to let him open his heart again, but when he did, this had to happen too.

They would have had a happy life together. "I'll _make_ you happy!" she swore, and he remembers the exact fiery look in her eyes when she grabbed his hands and then made him pinky promise to do the same with her. He wanted to settle down in Wyvern Valley so Minerva would feel at home, and Cynthia would plant a garden for flower fortunes and heroic entrances. Maybe have a kid or two, or even five, how many ever Cynthia wanted, and one would "be a boy just as handsome as you!"

Gerome had no idea what he did in his past life to deserve this.

First mother and father, and now the only girl he'd ever truly love. Fate really did have a cruel way of taking everyone away from him.

( _Was fighting even worth it anymore?_ )

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for any ooc and writing this in general... THESE TWO ARE. my top fea otp i will try to write more happy ones in the future...


End file.
